Leone Crime Family
The Leone Family is an Italian-American Mafia criminal organization, originating from Sicily (referred to by Salvatore Leone as "the old country") whose main base of operations is in Liberty City. Salvatore Leone became the Don of the Leone Family after a bloody power struggle during the mid-1980s. He has a son, Joey Leone, who much to Salvatore's dismay is not wed yet. It is assumed that Salvatore became Don after his unnamed brother was killed. The Leone family was active in Las Venturas in 1992, where they held a stake in Caligula's Casino with the Sindacco and Forelli families, possibly in an attempt to unite the organisations. The casino was later robbed in a heist organised by former ally Carl Johnson and the San Fierro Triads. It is assumed that because of the great loss of money from the heist, Salvatore abandons his investments in Las Venturas and returns to Liberty City, allowing the Sindacco Family to retake their position within the city, however this is merely speculation. Not only that, but the shock of Carl (previously a loyal associate) betraying him and stealing so much of his money right from under his nose drove the Don to paranoia. By 1998 the Leone Family had become engaged in a war with the Sindacco and Forelli families in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The hostilities lead to Salvatore being arrested, the death of the Forelli-controlled Mayor Roger C. Hole, the death of Sindacco Family Don Paulie Sindacco and the destruction of Fort Staunton. The Leones also manage to tackle the Sicilian Mafia, lead by Uncle Leone and Massimo Torini, leaving them the only mafia family with significant power in the city. The Leone Family also recapture a club in the Red Light District, renaming it Luigi's Sex Club 7. They also gain new territories in the Red Light District and parts of of both Hepburn Heights and Chinatown. However, these events lead to a weakening of the Leone Family, with the Diablos and Triads moving onto Portland Island. Hostilities with the Yakuza also remain, as Toni had killed the Yakuza leader, Kazuki Kasen. By the end of 1998, having failed to secure Donald Love as Mayor of Liberty City, they begin to control new Mayor Miles O'Donovan after rescuing him from the Sicilian Mafia. In 2000 Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen employs Mike to extract revenge on the Mafia for the murder of her brother Kazuki. The Mafia presumably refers to the Leone Family as the Sindaccos and Forellis are severely weakened following the events of GTA Liberty City Stories. She has Mike kidnap at least fifteen Leone Family gang members and sell them in Asia as servants. By 2001 the Leone Family have lost power in the city, although they remain one of the strongest gangs in the city. The territory they had gained in Chinatown is lost to the Triads whilst the Diablos have taken control of Hepburn Heights, as predicted by Toni Cipriani in 1998. The Colombian Cartel have also been undermining the Leone Family, selling SPANK from the factory on freighter in Portland Harbor and through noodle stands. The Forelli Family also remain a small threat despite only holding on to Marco's Bistro. The Forelli's are seemingly pushed out of Liberty City after the death of Mike Forelli, whilst the Leone Family launch a full-scale war against the Triads. This leads to the death of three Triad warlords and the destruction of the Triads Fish Factory. The Cartel too are weakened with the destruction of their freighter in Portland Harbor. Whilst neither conflict with the Forellis, Triads or Cartel is resolved, both appear to be going in the Leone's favour. However, Salvatore's paranoia sets in when his wife, Maria Latore, tells him that she fancies Leone associate Claude. He rigs a car in order to kill Claude, although Maria informs Claude of this plot. The two meet at a small jetty with the co-leader of the Yakuza, Asuka Kasen, who has Claude kill Salvatore to prove that he has severed all ties with the Leone Family. In Grand Theft Auto III and GTA Liberty City Stories, Leone henchmen don black suits; some with sunglasses. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the mobsters (presumed to be the Leone Family) dress in either brown leather jackets with gray pants, light blue shirts with chains or in black jogging suits. The Leone family is widely speculated to be based on the Corleone family from The Godfather novel and film. Category:Gangs Category:Cosa Nostra